1. Technical Field
The invention relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, particularly, to an LED having high quantum efficiency and a system utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) typically includes an n-type cladding layer, an active layer, and a p-type cladding layer. The active layer is sandwiched between the n-type and p-type cladding layers, which form a p-n junction therebetween. When electrically biased in the forward direction of the p-n junction, holes and electrons respectively flow from the p-type and n-type cladding layers, combine in the active layer, and release energy in the form of photons. Thereby, the semiconductor LED lights. In general, the performance of an LED is largely determined by the quantum efficiency thereof (the number of photons generated in the active layer per combination of electrons and holes).
Therefore, in order to improve the performance of the LED, it is desirable to provide an LED of high quantum efficiency and a system thereof.